Volupté
by Venus.Anadyomene
Summary: Schoolfic. Sasuke x Naruto. Ou lorsque le lycée devient un lieu plutôt intéressant.
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : .Iane.-88_

_Couple : Sasuke x Naruto_

_Genre : Yaoi_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le proprio._

_- Dialogue des personnages_

_« » Pensées des personnages_

_Modification des deux premiers chapitres avant publication du troisième !_

* * *

**Volupté**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Dans cette pièce sombre, éclairé par quelques rayons filtrant à travers les volets écorchés par endroit, seule la flamme du briquet régnait. Il alluma sa cigarette.

Tout en recrachant une fine fumée grise, il s'allongeant nonchalamment sur son lit.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée scolaire. Le pire jour de l'année selon lui. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il allait affronté des centaines de visages qui lui seraient totalement inconnu. Surtout qu'il venait d'emménager dans cette ville et qu'il ne connaissait personne.. Arriver dans un nouveau lycée ne faisait pas parti de ses activités favorites, c'est certain. Il avait.. du mal à se faire des amis, c'est certain.

Il écrasa sa cigarette, se redressa lentement, et passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde. Il entreprit enfin de prendre une douche pour se réveiller convenablement.

Une fois fait, il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un jean, rien de plus commun, il tenait à passer inaperçu. Il attrapa son sac et parti en direction de sa nouvelle prison le ventre vide. Marcher dans la rue ressemblait pour lui à une heure aussi matinale à un effort surhumain, il avait même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts; dès fois, on aurait dit qu'il était près à s'endormir debout, là, au beau milieu de la rue. Un vrai zombie.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le lycée, il vit une centaine d'adolescents regroupés sur le trottoir. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Il ne voulait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, pénétrer à l'intérieur de cet établissement miteux et rempli de personnes qui allaient, comme à chaque fois, attirer son antipathie. Vraiment, très peu pour lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la foule.

Dire qu'avant il était quelqu'un de sympathique et sociable. On le lui avait fait payer cher, entre railleries et autres gentillesses. Il avait maintenant ravalé son enthousiasme et c'était la chose la plus intelligente qu'il avait faite.

La sonnerie finit par retentir. Il prit on courage à deux mains et s'introduisit dans le bâtiment. Au début, il eut un peu de mal à se glisser à travers toute cette foule mais finalement, il réussit à trouver son chemin.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, son moral était au plus bas.

« Oh mon dieu.. »

Il observa quelques secondes ceux avec qui il allait partager toute une année scolaire. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les connaitre. Puis, il alla s'installer au fond, isolé du reste. Là, il était à son aise.

La tête posée sur ses bras, il observait le chahut que provoquaient ses futurs camarades, cela l'amusait bien qu'il n'y participait pas. Il avait envie d'une cigarette.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, leur professeur principal entra enfin dans la salle. Le silence régnait.

- Bonjour, je me présente : Kakashi Hatake, mais pour vous Mr Hatake suffira. Je suis professeur de mathématiques et…

Quelques visages se décomposèrent déjà, dont celui de Naruto. Mathématiques.. un mot qui ne lui avait pas manqué une seule seconde durant les vacances.

- Et je suis également votre professeur principal, mais vous l'avez sûrement deviné.

Puis l'homme aux cheveux argentés commença à faire l'appel. Celui-ci était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs; bien qu'il avait les cheveux gris, il n'était pas vraiment vieu. La trentaine surement. Le bas de son visage était caché par un masque, mais cela ne semblait étonner personne. Tant pis.

- … Uzumaki Naruto

Lorsqu'il l'appela, Naruto leva le bras d'un air pas vraiment convaincu.

Sans en tenir compte, le professeur continua. C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude !

Naruto, de son côté, observait un à un les personnes qui composait la classe de seconde 504. Tout ce qu'il y a des plus banal, mis à part quelques personnes plutôt... marginales. Comme ce mec au cheveux longs et aux yeux blancs; Et puis celui avec écrit "Amour" sur le front.. vraiment étrange. Et puis, ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre, c'était la couleur de cheveux d'une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude, un rose bonbon. Plutôt repoussant à vrai dire..

-.. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Un jeune homme pâle leva son bras. Celui-ci retenait l'attention de Naruto. Il avait des cheveux noir jais, dont quelques mèches recouvraient son regard. Un regard noir, profond. Presque effrayant, ce qui le rendait attirant. Il avait l'air aussi blasé que le blond d'être ici.

Naruto se savait attiré par les hommes, mais n'en dira sûrement rien. Cela lui avait causé de nombreux problèmes auparavant. Mais bon, ce n'étais pas le moment de penser à ça.

Au bout de deux heures d'explications toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres à propos du lycée, de son fonctionnement etc. Les élèves eurent enfin le droit de s'aérer la boîte crânienne : cette libération s'appelait la récréation.

Le blond marcha rapidement, courra presque, vers la sortie. Il s'assit sur le trottoir, à l'écart de la foule, et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'en peux déjà plus, je veux rentrer chez moi et dormiiiiiiir » geignit-il intérieurement.

Il alluma son seul réconfort, et commença à se perdre dans ses pensées quand il sentit une présence derrière lui…

Il se retourna, craignant le pire.

- Euh.. Excuse-moi si je te dérange mais.. tu aurais du feu ?

Naruto le fixa quelques secondes. C'était lui, celui qu'il avait trouvé…. Intéressant tout à l'heure.

C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Euh oui, bien sûr.

Il lui tendit son briquet. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés sans demander la permission. Il n'en aurait pas eu besoin d'ailleurs. Un long silence s'installa, les deux jeunes hommes fumant leur cigarette sans un bruit.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Sasuke décida de briser la glace, le silence devenait trop pesant et gênant à son gout.

- Comment tu trouves notre classe ?

- Pas exceptionnelle. De toute façon, je m'en fiche un peu. Me lier d'amitié avec les gens de ma classe ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort !

Le brun lui sourit. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore plus beau avec un sourire sur le visage. Avec ses yeux qui se plissait légèrement..

- Je vois, à vrai dire c'est pareil pour moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit, ni même de les voir. Mais toi c'est différent, t'as l'air un peu moins... con.

Naruto ria.

- Merci du compliment !

- C'est juste une impression ! Au fait, je m'appelle Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Je sais, moi c'est Naruto.

- Et bien Naruto, on est embarqués dans la même galère ! Au moins, on est deux.

Et c'est à ce moment là, coupant cet instant privilégié que nous partagions, que la sonnerie choisit de retentir.

Naruto lâcha un soupir de l'autre monde.

- Nooonnnnn

Sasuke ria.

Naruto aima son rire à la seconde même ou il l'entendit. Discret et cristallin. Agréable.

- Allez, viens.

Sur ces mots, le (beau) brun jeta son mégot à terre et l'écrasa.

Naruto fit de même, se releva et se dirigea vers l'établissement, sans grande conviction.

Il traînait des pieds, avançant à une allure extrêmement lente, délibérément bien sûr. Cela fit sourire Sasuke, mais le blond ne le remarqua pas.

Une fois arrivé à la salle, notre blond national repris sa place. Mais cette fois-ci il ne sera sûrement pas seul, vu que Sasuke s'approchait de lui, son sac à la main, en lui demandant s'il pouvait s'installer à ses côtés. Naruto ne refusa évidemment pas. Il était plutôt content qu'un joli spécimen comme celui-là se lie d'amitié avec lui.

Les heures passèrent, ils changèrent de salle mais Sasuke s'installait toujours au fond avec Naruto, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Au moins, il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider à surmonter cette journée blasante, où tout les prof vous posent les mêmes questions, heures après heures..

La journée qui avait paru durer un siècle et demi s'acheva enfin. Lorsque la sonnerie libératrice retentit dans les couloirs, les blond se jeta sur ses affaires et courut presque dehors. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée. Sasuke le suivit, étant pressé de s'enfuir lui aussi.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la prison de béton, comme l'appelait Naruto. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la sortie. En fait, tous les lycéens se précipitaient dehors, provoquant un chaos indescriptible. Chacun n'avait qu'une seule hâte : c'était de rentrer chez soi et surtout de ne pas penser que cette journée n'était que la première parmi tant d'autres.

Ils essayaient de sortir en se dirigeant vers le portail quand, involontairement, Sasuke bouscula un jeune homme du nom de Kiba, qu'il connaissait depuis le collège. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le portait dans son cœur : il le détestait. Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment..

- Putain, fais attention un peu, PEDALE ! rugit le jeune homme

Naruto observa la scène, et vit Sasuke fermer son poing et l'envoyer en plein dans le figure de Kiba. Ce dernier tomba à terre, et Sasuke, sans un mot, s'éloigna.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : .Iane.-88_

_Couple : Sasuke x Naruto_

_Genre : Yaoi_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le proprio._

_- Dialogue des personnages_

_« » Pensées des personnages_

_

* * *

  
_

**Volupté**

_Chapitre 2 :_

Naruto, qui avait été témoin de la scène, resta abasourdi.

- Sa…Sasuke !

Il le regardait s'éloigner, sans bouger. Finalement, il se décida à le rattraper. Il l'attrapa par la manche, et le brun lui fit volte-face.

- Sasuke ! Dis-moi, c'était que ce mec là ?! Tu le connais ?

Sasuke se frotta les tempes puis soupira. Les explications étaient inévitables.

- Écoute euh.. ce mec là, je le connais depuis pas mal de temps déjà, on était dans le même collège. Il a toujours eu une dent contre moi parce que…

Le brun marqua une pause, Naruto, lui, attendait la suite.

- Parce que quoi, Sasuke ?

Sasuke pivota sur lui-même, faisant dos à Naruto, pris une grand inspiration et..

- Parcequej'aimeleshommesvoila.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le vide total dans son cerveau. Puis il finit par éclater de rire. Le brun se retourna vers lui l'air énervé

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, baka ?

Naruto pouffa encore un peu, puis se calma. Il était heureux d'apprendre que Sasuke n'aimait pas les femmes.

- C'est juste que.. tu avais peur de me dire que tu était gay ?

- …

- Tu pensais peut-être me le cacher longtemps ?

Sasuke baissa la tête.

- C'est pas ça, simplement que.. j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis à cause de ça et puis.. ça m'a causé beaucoup de problèmes auparavant.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du blond.

- Je vois ! Ecoute, si tu as perdu beaucoup d'amis à cause de ça, c'est qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Je vais te dire, quand mon entourage a appris que j'étais attiré par les hommes, certains étaient écoeurés alors que d'autres ont étés compréhensif. Et c'est là que j'ai su sur qui je pouvais compter réellement. Comme mon tuteur Iruka par exemple.. enfin lui, c'est différent, il était déjà en couple avec un homme à ce moment là mais.. tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sasuke était abasourdi. Déjà parce que Naruto était lui aussi gay – ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelles ! – et surtout parce que Naruto, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine depuis quelques heures, ne le rejetait pas lui, au contraire. C'est donc ça, un véritable ami ?

- En tout cas Sasuke, sache que tu peux compter sur moi !

- Me.. Merci Naruto.

Sur ce, le blond alluma une cigarette.

Tout en recrachant la fumée, il contemplât sans gène son vis-à-vis. Alors comme ça, lui aussi préférais les hommes ? Intéressant, ça signifiait peut-être qu'il avait toutes ces chances ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas tenter sa chance avec ce.. cette.. bombe atomique ?!

Il ria à cette pensée.

- Naruto, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui très bien ! J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées ! Dis, maintenant que je sais quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé savoir, tu ne veux pas qu'on apprenne à se connaître un peu plus tant qu'on y est?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il avait vraiment envie de le connaitre, de se lier d'amitié avec lui, et peut-être même ..

- D'accord, mais allons nous asseoir d'abord, j'en peux plus de rester debout.

Ils s'assirent donc sur le banc le plus proche, posant leurs sacs à dos à leurs pieds. Naruto s'installa confortablement, jeta sa tête en arrière.

- Alors, Sasuke, par pur hasard, ton père ne serait pas le président de la société Uchiwa ?

Il se redressa et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Ce dernier fut étonné de voir qu'ils étaient aussi beaux.

- Si, tout juste. D'ailleurs il est tellement prit par son travail qu'il sait à peine que j'existe.

Il soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de son père, c'était un sujet tabou pour lui. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Je vois ! En tout cas, tu dois avoir pas mal d'argent avec un père pareil ! J'aurais aimé avoir une famille comme ça tu sais.

- C'est normal, mais ça n'a pas que des avantages je t'assure.

- Donc tu habites encore chez tes parents je suppose ! En même temps, à ton âge… 16 ans c'est ça ?

- Exact !

- Oui, c'est plutôt normal ! Moi j'ai déjà un appartement pour moi seul, vu que je n'ai plus de parents. Mon tuteur m'a permis d'habiter seul malgré mes 15 ans, mais il vient régulièrement quand même, histoire de voir si je m'en sors.. Comme ça, j'apprend à me débrouiller !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux

- Tu as déjà un appart pour toi ? La chance ! Il est comment ?

Le blond s'amusa de la curiosité du brun.

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est qu'un 2 pièces, rien d'impressionnant. Tu pourras venir voir de tes propres yeux si tu veux !

- C'est pas de refus ! Tu peux me passer ton feu ?

Naruto le lui tendit. Puis il ramassa son sac et se leva. Il avait encore des choses à faire, mais c'était non sans regrets qu'il décida de partir.

- Bon, je te laisse, je dois passer faire des courses, sinon je vais être affamé ce soir ! Donc à demain !

- A demain.. Naruto.

Il vit le blond s'éloigner puis il remarqua qu'il avait toujours le briquet orange dans sa main. Il aurait pu l'appeler pour le lui rendre. Il aurait pu, oui.

Lorsque Naruto entreprit de s'allumer une cigarette en sortant du supermarché, il constata qu'il n'avait plus son feu. Il poussa un looooooong (très long) soupir. Pas le temps de réfléchir, il verra ça quand il sera arrivé chez lui. Il se mit donc en route vers son appartement. A son arrivée, il eut la surprise d'y trouver son tuteur Iruka accompagné de son amant Kakashi, tout deux assis sur le canapé. Iruka prit la parole.

- Bonsoir Naruto ! Alors, cette première journée ?

Le blond s'affala à son tour dans son canapé, croisa les bras derrière son crâne, ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler.

- Plutôt pas mal, je m'attendais à pire.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Pour tout te dire, Naruto, je suis ici pour t'annoncer que je pars quelques temps en compagnie de mon merveilleux et magnifique Kakashi, si attentionné et..

- Epargne-moi tes niaiseries, par pitié !

- Oui bon, tu seras capable de te débrouiller sans moi ?

Naruto tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur, avec un air légèrement blasé.

- Oui Iruka… tu sais, je peux très bien survivre sans toi !

- Parfait ! Alors bonne chance pour la suite, et pas trop de bêtises hein !

« Une vraie mère poule, celui-là » songea Kakashi

- T'en fais pas, amuse-toi bien !

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement, après un dernier au revoir de la part d'Iruka, et d'un « Salut » presque inaudible de Kakashi.

Naruto soupira (et oui, encore). Il sera vraiment seul maintenant. Il entreprit de chercher un briquet et c'est au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'il réussit à en trouver un marchant convenablement. Il alluma une cigarette, s'allongea sur son sofa et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées se dirigèrent inévitablement vers Sasuke ..

De son côté, le jeune Uchiwa arriva chez lui, s'abstenant de saluer qui que ce soit. Il avait le crâne bourré de N, de A, de R, de U, de T, et de O. Le fait qu'il avait encore son briquet entre ses doigts n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation. Il tournait en rond chez lui comme un fauve en cage. Il voulait simplement voir Naruto, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il savait très bien pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : ( __**anciennement .Iane.-88**__)_

_Couple : Sasuke x Naruto_

_Genre : Yaoi_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le proprio._

_- Dialogue des personnages_

_« » Pensées des personnages_

_**~ Après un long moment d'absence sur ce site, et suite à un message reçu dans ma boîte mail, je me suis décidée à reprendre l'écriture de mes fanfictions. Je pense tout d'abord achever celle-ci. En relisant les chapitres précedents, j'ai constaté quelques défauts comme des répétitions ou encore des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, je tiens à m'en excuser ! Mais je n'ai pas la motivation nécessaire pour les modifier je tâcherais de faire plus attention pour ce troisième chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaira ! ~**_

**Volupté**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Naruto, étant désormais seul chez lui, s'ennuyait ferme. Il restait affalé devant la télé, inerte. Pour tout dire, il végétait. Cete première journée de cours l'avait épuisé, bien qu'elle ne fut pas particulièrement rude ou éprouvante mais la rencontre avec Sasuke l'avait boulversé ! Il se souvenait encore du ton de sa voix lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé du feu. Ah ! Sa voix ! Elle était si.. Hum.. voluptueuse, calme et profonde, attirante et réconfortante bien qu'étant un peu rauque à cause du tabac. Se rendant compte qu'il divagait complètement, Naruto entreprit de prendre une douche, histoire de se changer les idées. Le fait qu'il ne pense qu'à Sasuke constamment devenait franchement malsain…

De son côté, l'Uchiwa travaillait. Ou du moins essayait.

_« Mais bordel ! Est-ce que je vais y arriver, à le sortir de mon esprit, ce.. ce.. Naruto !»_

Il n'y croyait pas, ça frôlait vraiment le ridicule. Lui, Sasuke, d'habitude si impassible, si hermétique à tout sentiment quel qu'il soit, se retrouvait soumis au charme de ce blondinet. Il avait tout de même un peu honte. S'amouracher si rapidement d'un camarade de classe ! On se croirait presque dans une de ces séries américaines totalement dénudées de bon sens et d'intêret. Risible ! Afin d'éviter que ses pensées ne se focalisent encore davantage sur son camarde, il décida de s'occuper : Il alla se faire à manger.

Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne ici. Mais le brun aimait la solitude. A moins que ce ne fut qu'une habitude à laquelle il s'était accoutumé. Il traversa le grand salon vide de vie quand soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si il invitait Naruto à venir manger chez lui ? Il se sentirait moins seul, puis il appréçiait beaucoup la compagnie du petit blond. Mais un problème se posa à lui : Il n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre et il ne savait même pas où il habitait. Il envisagea donc de remettre ça à demain en plus, cette invitation était un bon moyen pour lui d'obtenir le numero de Naruto. Pour le coup, il fut fier de lui !

Après que cette idée eut germé dans son esprit diabolique, il entreprit donc de se faire des nouilles instantanées. Il les avala rapidement – trop rapidement d'ailleurs – en regardant une émission ou des femmes complexées par leur poids subissaient toutes sortes d'épreuves plus sadiques et humiliantes les unes que les autres pour se débarasser de leurs complexes. Ceci l'amusa beaucoup.

De son côté, Naruto, sorti de sa douche, se prépara également à manger. Il fit ça rapidement, sans grand intêret. Son repas s'avera répugnant ! Il jeta le tout à la poubelle, un air de dégoût imprimé son son faciès, et alluma une cigarette. Il se sentait fatigué, il avait faim. Il alla donc s'allongé sur son lit, fuma rapidement, et s'endormit presque aussitôt..

Sasuke, allongé sur son canapé, faisait presque un avec lui. Les programmes étaient initéressants au possible. Il tendit le bras, attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Il resta ensuite là quelques minutes, à songer au blond qui était sans doute blotit dans ses draps, endormit. Puis il se leva en sursaut, se reprennant encore à penser à Naruto. Il se frotta le visage, se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, s'immisça dans son lit, et s'endormit doucement en pensant à la journée de demain qui l'attendait.

Le réveil sonna. Sasuke se leva aussitôt, se glissa sous la douche. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prépara son thé, le bu bien qu'il soit brûlant. Il prépara ses affaires de classe, fourra le tout dans son sac avec une délicatesse indescriptible, tant et si bien qu'il du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour que son sac puisse se fermer convenablement. Il mit ensuite ses chaussures, attrapa ses clés, son paquet de cigarette, le briquet de Naruto puis sortit.

_« Finalement, je suis en avance.» remarqua-t-il en regardant sa montre._

Il partit tout de même, d'un pas nonchalant.

Le réveil de Naruto, quant à lui, n'avait pas réveillé son propriétaire. Quand le blond ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et qu'il y jeta un coup d'œil, il prit subitement compte qu'il était inévitablement en retard. Il se redressa donc rapidement, paniqué, puis bondit de son lit, manqua de trébucher sur une de ses chaussures, fonça sous la douche, s'habilla aussi vite qu'il put, attrapa son sac – qui, heureusement pour Naruto, contenait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aujourd'hui – et sortit précipitemment de son appartement. Il avait tout de même de la chance de ne pas habiter très loin de son lycée.

Il arriva essouflé et les cheveux ébouriffés devant le lycée. Il apperçut Sasuke, de dos, qui fumait une cigarette. Il avait envie de l'appeler, mais préféra l'admirer rien qu'un instant, il le trouvait si beau, là. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, il s'approcha Sasuke et l'appella. Ce dernier se retourna et le cœur de Naruto en ratta un battement.

_« Putain ça devient grave » pensa-t-il_

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Sasuke, ce dernier lui dit bonjour tout en souriant. Naruto resta ébahit quelques secondes puis regarda ses chaussures en bégayant un inaudible bonjour.

_- _Tu vas bien Naruto ?

- Oui, désolé. On y va ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment sinistre et grisâtre ou ils aillaient passer la journée, et même la majeure partie de l'année. Malheureusement. Naruto lui emboîta le pas.


End file.
